Shadows of the Soul
by KayJayComicArt
Summary: Lonni Logic was a normal girl born and raised in Texas, however moved to LA to pursue her dream of becoming a famous Game Developer. After sending an email asking Markiplier to check out her new game, they become good friends. Little do they know, the darker side to Markiplier, the demon within, has taken an interest in Lonni. Can she fight his manipulative charm? DarkiplierxOC!


**Shadows of the Soul**

 **Prologue - Taking the Plunge**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Darkiplier, and any dark scenes involving Markiplier do not reflect my actual views of Markiplier, they just made sense in the moment. I think Markiplier is an amazing person, and he inspires me so much to achieve my own dreams.**

 **I do however own London Kole, or Lonni, or Lonni Logic.**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS THEMES OF AN ADULT NATURE, SUCH AS MANIPULATION, MENTAL, VERBAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE, POSSIBLE SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE, DEPRESSION AND DEATH.**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ANY OF THESE. ALSO ANY SCENES OF A DISTURBING NATURE ARE NOT ONES I CONDONE, IF YOU ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP LIKE LONNI AND DARKIPLIER, SEEK HELP, THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SHOULD BE TREAT.**

 **Thank you for reading, enjoy and review, any comments or criticism are well received and answered!**

* * *

 _Dear Markiplier,_

 _My name is London Kole, better known as Lonni Logic on Youtube. I am emailing you with a request that a gamer like yourself would most likely be interested in. I have created an Indie game that is currently in Beta that resembles Stardew Valley, and knowing that you like farming games, I thought you would like to check it out._

 _I am not asking that you make a video, or anything of the sort. Only to hear your opinions on it, and to point out if there are any glitches that I myself missed._

 _Thank you for reading, depending on your answer, I will be sure to send you the game files so you can play it._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Lonni Logic (Lonni Kole.)_

Sat at her desk, nearing midnight on the streets of LA, a young woman with dyed dark blue hair, fading into a lighter shade near the tips, stared at her screen with a contemplating frown. 'Would he read my message?' She mused silently, narrowing her eyes with concern. 'After all, he is a pretty famous Youtuber...'

Taking a deep breath, she clicked the left mouse button and watched the email vanish as it was sent to the person she respected the most on social media. "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained."

London Kole, who her friends affectionately called Lonni, was a young woman of twenty three. She dreamed to one day go from being an Indie Game Developer, to someone who was known for one of their best creations, like ConcernedApe and Stardew Valley, or Notch and Minecraft. She had moved to LA three years ago to pursue her career. Now she stood, staring at the screen one final time, before she turned to exit her studio and sleep, wondering if this would make or break her dreams.

Little did she know, that small moment of bravery, would forever change her life, and perhaps, even ruin it.

The next morning, she was woken by a buzz from her phone and groaned, getting on her hands as she looked over the bright screen in the dimly lit room with irritation. "It's seven in the morning..." She grumbled, turning and sitting up to view the message she got.

She almost dropped it with surprise as she read it.

 _Hello Lonni Logic!_

 _I read your email and my curiosity got the better of me (lol.) I'd love to play your game and give you feedback, hey, if it's as good as I hope it is, I'll even make that video and show others your awesome work!_

 _Feel free to send the file. Buh-byeee~_

 _Markimoo._

The young developer couldn't stop the cheesy grin spread across her lips as she quickly dressed and rushed into her studio to send the files over to Markiplier. Hell while her aging computer loaded up, she made herself toast and sat at the desk, sending over files with the piece of cooked bread hanging from her teeth.

This was it, this was the chance she'd been waiting for, not only would her Youtube Idol check out her game, but she might just get some good publicity if the game was any good good!

More excited than she was yesterday, she pressed send and watched the email dissapear with bright, gleeful, cyan blue eyes.

Now all she had to do was wait...


End file.
